


Car Ride Drabble

by KingEdmund



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Ride, Drabble, Funny, M/M, Quote: Driver picks the music shotgun shuts his cakehole (Supernatural), Random & Short, like a text post, simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingEdmund/pseuds/KingEdmund
Summary: just a small little thing that my friend and I thought of while we were in the car today. It's written in a very simple format.the inspiration for this what the question- What if Castiel asked Dean to change the music?
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Car Ride Drabble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PyroQuill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyroQuill/gifts).



*Dean, Sam and Castiel in baby on the way back to the bunker from a difficult hunt. Dean is driving playing his normal music, when suddenly the music changes to something reminiscent of something Castiel has done in the past that he regrets, that the brothers are unaware of*

*Castiel, who was sitting silently in the back seat* Dean, do you think that we could change the music?

*Dean, who barely herd Castiel due to him jamming out to the music. He lowers the music so he can hear Castiel better* "What was that, Cas?

*Sam watches the scene that is obviously laying out before him* 

*Castiel raises his voice* "Can we change the music?"

*Sam laughs silently to himself, knowing immediately what dean will say from the many times that he had asked Dean to change the music before*

*Dean without thinking much on it, changes the music to something he thinks Castiel would like better* 

*Sam looks at Dean like he grew a third head* 

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda want to make it into a comic, but idk if I will ever actually get around to do it. If anyone finds becomes inspired (tho i doubt it) please feel free to use it, just let me know through the comics and let me know when its posted, because I would love to see how it turns out.


End file.
